To Ride A Bike
by Maiden-of-the-Elements
Summary: Axel is restless because he remembers a heart he can no longer feel. Namine may be slowly forming a heart for herself through Sora. Will she have enough heart to help him? Flames need to consume to live and Namine may be consumed like a white paper flower


Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. Kingdom hearts and all their _bishies _belong to Square Enix and Disney. If I had the power, I would abuse it **_Horribly_. **You know what I mean wiggles eyebrows

I just decided to take this off my livejournal site to somewhere where people would actually read it. It's kinda old and the next chapter will have +4 months writing experience to make it better.

* * *

He was hanging out in her room again. 

Namine peeked up for another quick glance at the black shadow that was leaning against her window.

Axel was leaning up against the frame of the large windows that let the light into Namine's huge white room. His shoulders keeping the gauzy drapes behind him as he seemed to stare at his ghostly reflection in the glass.

Outside her window was a view of the entrance to the mansion and the forest that separated the mansion from the rest of Twilight Town. It was a very dense forest, but surprisingly it was very bright and airy once you entered it. Moss carpeted the ground and muffled footsteps walking under the canopy.

It was not the only border sealing off the two separate worlds; there was the wall. It was as tall as the ancient trees that neighbored it and was as white as new concrete, too unusual a structure to just be a private fence.

It was keeping something out. But more importantly, it was keeping her in.

There must be a hole or crack in the wall somewhere though along the wall of white silk. A couple of times now Namine had watched curiously behind her quiet curtains at groups of teens, probably her own age, if she knew what her age was, as they come right up to the metal barred gate to look up at the mansion in wonder and fear.

Once she must have made the curtains move accidentally or something because immediately one of them, a boy, pointed up to her window and must have said something to his companions. They turn tailed and fled like deer. Back to the dark cover of trees.

Axel gave a sigh and pushed off her window the curtains billowed and waved as they returned to their original position. He turned to look at Namine in a glance before strolling out the door and locking it behind him. She kept her gaze steady of her paper until he was gone.

Since there was a portal in the deep rooms of the basement that led directly to _The World That Never Was, _she shouldn't have been surprised that day when her door burst open, Xenmas in their wake. His satisfied and confidant smile plastered across his face seemed out of place with the calm, soothing voice he addressed her with.

Sometimes she wondered what had happened to DiZ, not that it mattered. She did not have a heart so she couldn't care; Xenmas's poisoned voice was always reminding every one of them that they did not have hearts. But she was an unusual nobody, as Diz had already told her. She could feel, she was positive of it. When she was drawing she would see things she knew were happening to people, this Xenmas already had figured out but ignored as frivolous.

What startled her was that sometimes she would get flashes through her heart of what she could only call, emotion. This she kept to herself. She would hold these feelings in her heart for as long as she could. Hold them, remember them, try to recreate them.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to make her heart flutter light like a birds' sometimes. That was the feeling she liked the most out of all she experienced.

She felt like she was teaching herself to walk, she was shown the way and learned by example.

She felt she was connecting herself to whoever was sending those feelings. Creating a link, something special, something that was only hers and she treasured it in secret. She used emotions like rain to a flower, she absorbed them and felt herself grow.

As she grew stronger and more sure of her heart's feelings, she felt her connection grow stronger until one day she heard his name in one of her visions and it rang through her heart with the purity and power of a great iron bell.

Her teacher, her rain, creator: was called Sora.

* * *

**I always thought that it would be neat to screw the storyline over in some series. Looks like it's this one! There will be NO dying Axel, I think. I still need to make up my storyline hehehe.**

**HERE IS YOUR CHANCE TO SAY YEA OR NAY TO AXEL DYING/ ROXAS DISAPPEARING/ ANY PART OF KINGDOM HEARTS THAT DID OR DID NOT HAPPEN.**

**You do this by "REVIEWING". Don't just scream at the monitor "NOOOO DON'T LET AXEL DIE!!!!!!" **

_**But remember, in the words of Auron: "This is my story".  
**_


End file.
